1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Reference 1 describes an optical module. In this optical module, an optical fiber is mounted on a silicon bench via a nonmetallic ferrule by the passive alignment and is thereby aligned to a laser element (Japanese Laid Open No. H11-258467, for example).
Reference 2 describes an optical module using a resin-molded connector (Japanese Laid Open No. H11-248974, for example).